A jointer-planer is a bench or table mounted power tool which can be utilized to smooth rough stock, chamfer decorative edges, square edges on wood stock and joint edges for a tight flush fit, as in laminating boards edge-to-edge for fabricating furniture tops, doors, sides, panels, shelves, and the like. To achieve these functions, the machine generally comprises an elongated generally cylindrical cutter assembly or head that rotates about a generally horizontal axis having one or more, generally a plurality, of peripherally mounted generally linear cutting knives together with an in-feed table adjustable parallel the cutter head axis for supporting the board or other workpiece for feed to the cutter head, and an out-feed table for receiving the board after it has passed the cutter head and had its surface planed thereby. A fence which passes perpendicular the cutter head axis, extending along the edges of the in-feed and out-feed tables, is generally also provided which is adjustable rotatably about a horizontal axis to enable the planed surface to be finished perpendicular another surface or at a desired angle relative thereto. These components are carried by a base assembly which provides rigidity and stability to the tool and carries a drive means for rotating the cutter head at high speed. The present application relates to the in-feed table which, it will be understood, is preferably adjustable so as to enable the depth of cut to be adjusted. At the same time, it is important that, during adjustment, the in-feed table move accurately parallel the cutter axis and the out-feed table. The present invention achieves this adjustability and accuracy inexpensively, by providing an in-feed table assembly comprising few parts, easily assembled and adapted to be adjusted during assembly so as to be parallel the cutter head axis.